Love and Toys
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: Nekos are bred to be living breathing sex toys for their masters. Ciel, however, refuses to recognize this as he gets bought by singer, model, and actor, Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nekos are bred to be living, breathing, domestic sex toys for the humans, and Ciel has no choice but to face his fate. However, he will fight for Neko rights, and this includes clawing and lashing at any lusty man who tries to buy him from the pet shop. When Sebastian, model and singer, arrives at the pet shop, the "defective" Neko, Ciel, piques his interest. How will Ciel react to his new master?

The world is a cruel place. Stupid humans think they are so smart. Idiots. They believe that they have a right to everything, just because they are human. They take excessively and don't care about others, just as long as they prosper. Greedy, selfish beings. If I was a human…

If I was a human, I wouldn't have met him. He would never have met me, been so kind to me, taken care of me, and taught me something special. And, that something, I will never forget. And as I sit by a grave with his arms around me in the heart of the city, I could never have imagined such a perfect world with such a perfect person.

But, you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

Humans are idiots—except for him.

I don't remember the time or date. My reading skills were as non-existent as my writing. All I know is, when he entered, he had a strange aura about him. I backed up into my cage, hissing. It was a ritual I did whenever a customer came to the Neko shop. 'I must not get bought. I must not get bought.'

The man was in his early twenties or very late teens, maybe 19 to 24. His clothes were less than decent, as he only donned a white shirt with a purple symbol, a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. His friend next to him had nearly the same outfit, but with an orange symbol with a different sort of star. They looked like the epitome of disgrace, complete rock stars. I knew little about them. It's funny how little you learn when you've lived in captivity your entire life.

That's right. I don't get bought often because each and every one of my previous masters said, and I quote, "I don't want a Submitter who will claw at me whenever I get him in bed." A Submitter, a breed of Neko, is a cat-human hybrid that is immune to pain, like me. Because of this, our masters can easily have sex with us as often as they like without having to worry about preparing. That is what a Neko is—a living, breathing sex toy.

Do you think I want a man's dick shoved up my ass all day? Do you think I could stand the pleasure? I want the one who will take me for my first time to have a real relationship with me. I don't want to be a Neko. But, I can't change who I've grown up to be.

I wasn't always lashing out at people. I used to be kept in the Submitter rooms, which is an entire room for us to live until we get sold, since we are the size of humans and we need space to walk around and stretch. At night, we all picked the locks and we made our ways to other rooms and mingled with other Nekos of other breeds. I liked to keep to myself, but Alois, the whore of us all that gives us a slutty name, had an interest in me and kept searching for me.

"It's shocking that you never lost your virginity yet," he would say, licking his lips hungrily and looked at me up and down. In the halls, I could hear two Nekos having sex in the corridors. "If you want it to be safe, I promise I'll go gentle on you."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," I would reply. "I enjoy having my virginity. It makes me unique." Alois would then groan.

"But you're a Submitter and I'm a Rider! We make the perfect couple!" Unlike Submitters, Riders would be the one to beat the master down and, well, ride him all night long. They were energetic and had lots of stamina. Also unlike my kind, they would be the ones to purposely arouse and seduce their masters, while I would seduce accidentally, not exactly wanting the attention.

"As much as I'm flattered," I said sarcastically. "No. Now get away from me, pervert."

"Aww, you're no fun… Hey! Elizabeth!" He would wave to his female sex buddy and he would do it with her without much of a thought. No, he would never be the one I would lose myself to.

But, those days changed when the owners of the shop saw me lashing out at the blonde male Neko. He decided he would force me to submit to him by deciding to molest me in my cat nap. Unlike me, he can feel pain, so I made due to scratch him. That caused us to throw punches and bite each other, getting tangled in a noisy mess (we were having a cat fight! Perverts… Idiot people…) before the owners had me removed. Days later, they un-caged me and put me back in the room. That nest morning, they found Alois passed out on the floor in a small pile of blood in the room I sleep in. It was then that they removed me permanently from the rooms, locking me up in a small cage. They hoped it would make me tamer, but it only added to my anger.

How dare they confine me, make me cramp up in the cage small enough to hold a regular cat? They placed the cage in the control center so they could always look after me while watching for customers on the cameras. I could always see when the stupid humans came into the shop, asking to look through the breeds. Well, I suppose it was alright, since I didn't want to be bought, but I would have preferred to walk the streets instead of being cooped up in the hell hole.

What must it take you to understand? I have dreams and feelings too, you know? And, yet, you treat me like some sort of pet, some sort of inferior being when I have a free will and can claw your eyes out in two seconds flat. Pity. I pity you for your insolence.

I'm sorry I digressed.

As I was saying, he came into my life that day. As I was watching the security footage in my cage, I started to hiss and flatten my ears, baring my fangs which have been filed down to a very dull point after so many masters have been bitten. The man who worked the security, a man with brown curls and stubble, turned to look at me and kicked my cage which lay in the corner. I hissed louder at him, but then kept my mouth shut. He wasn't worth my time.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the lady at the register asked. She had pure white hair and pale skin that made her look like some sort of heavenly being. Her voice was soft like cloud pillows, billowing in a lazy breeze. The two rebels looked at her, then looked around. While their backs were turned, the cashier's smile grew and her eyes went to match, blowing up in enthusiasm and energy. She looked like she was about to scream in excitement, looking at the two. When they turned back from inspecting the shop, she made haste to return to her normal, stoic but kind face.

"Come on, Michaelis," the one with the orange array t-shirt cooed. "Tell the nice lady…" he looked at her nametag sitting on her left breast. "… Ms. Angela, what you want." He was full of mockery, pushing the other to obviously do something he didn't want to do. Pushing up his rimless glasses, he continued to look around as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, the one wearing the purple array shirt sighed and looked at the woman.

He walked over to the counter slowly, pushing back his soft black hair. "I'm looking for a Submitter," he mumbled stubbornly. "I'm sure cost won't be a problem." In the background, his friend I assumed was chuckling to himself, having a hard time containing himself.

"At the rate you fuck your fan girls, you don't really need a Neko," he mused. The customer sighed again.

"It was your idea, Claude," the gloomy male pouted. "And since I despise dogs and my hotel doesn't allow for cats… sadly… I have to get the closest thing there is, right?" Angela nodded and led them to the Submitter rooms.

Turning to another screen on the security footage, I watched them walk down the halls and go through some doors. All of the Nekos in the room instantly perked, some of them smiling through whorish poses and others approaching him, making a thorough inspection of the customer. Alois—god knows what he was doing there—walked up to Claude and made like he was picking up his scent before claiming him as his by nudging his face on the elder's chest. The adult instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde and chuckled. "He likes me!" he remarked audibly.

The other scoffed. "Too bad he's the only one," he said while patting a couple other Nekos on their heads, running his hands over their soft cat ears. He then looked over them all, then frowned. None of them caught his eye. "Are there any more?" he asked.

"There are a few more rooms, if you like," Angela purred. "You may look through them if you wish." She followed the two with Alois trailing closely behind Claude with hearts following him. He obviously found his next mate. The worker opened another door down the hall. "Here you are, sir."

The man did another sweep, ignoring the Nekos that approached him this time. Sure, they were all slutty and beautiful. I wonder what exactly he was searching for… "Do you have any more Submitters?"

"I'm sorry. Our last litter is still too young," the woman apologized. "There are no more Submitter rooms. Would you like a Rider instead? Or maybe a Doggie?" The man pursed his lips.

Inside my room, an adult Neko, Hannah, walked in. Because adults don't get sold and are kept for the breeding program, she works around the shop and takes care of the young while she is pregnant with her next litter. "I'm here to feed Ciel," she said to the man working security, who nodded. She was carrying a tray that had buttered toast sprinkled with cat nip and a teacup of Earl Grey. She placed the tray on the floor before my cage and went to open the cage door. I flattened myself against the back and hissed softly at her. I hated interaction…

Placing the tray carefully inside the cage and closing the door, she sighed and looked me in the eye, her sad orbs locking with my menacing ones. I gripped the sides of the cage. Here comes the lecture.

"My dear kitten, my child," he purred. "Why do you do this to yourself? You hurt everyone around you. Can you just play your part in society? You're a proud Submitter, and I'm glad. But, if you never get bought, you will just grow up and become lost in the breeding program… like me. If you get bought, you can get out of here and do things your way."

I sighed. "Hannah," I groaned. "If I get bought, a horny man will surely molest me like Alois did. Probably rape me in my sleep, too. I don't want that to happen. I want to make sure that the outside will be safe for me to walk the streets without getting glances from others."

"But, Ciel," she pushed. "The world will never be safe. Never will you be able to—"

I glared at her. "Then I need someone to love me for me!" I screamed. "Is that too much to ask? If I had a human partner, then I would be able to make my life more valuable. But, I cannot put myself at that risk. And, until I find a lover, my love and virginity cannot be bought. It's that simple."

Hannah sighed, flipping her long, silver hair behind her, careful of her ears. "Your mother, my sister, would be proud if she was still living. It was a shame that you and your brothers and sisters were her last litter."

After she said that, she stood up and left without another word. I turned back to my work of looking at the security footage with the man. Hannah walked over to Angela and the contemplating man with his terrible friend and the Neko whore hugging him from behind. "Did you feed him?" Angela asked of the adult Neko.

Hannah nodded. "Yes. He's not opening up though," she answered. "He would have scratched me if I didn't lock the door fast enough. I just feel so bad that he has to be so isolated from his brothers and sisters." She took up a gloomy look and stared at the cream floor. The man perked.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked. "Another Neko apart from the others?" Angela physically jolted. Claude hummed at them curiously as he stroked Alois's streaks of pure blonde hair. At first, the woman did not answer as she glared at Hannah for bringing up the subject. But, she sighed and turned to the man who was waiting for an answer.

"… Yes," she said hesitantly, drawing out the word. "But, he is defective, you see. He doesn't take too kindly to others. We're thinking of keeping him until he is an adult to get him ready to breed." The man thought about it. He was quite interested to see this 'defective Neko.'

"May I see him?" he asked. Angela was about to say something in my defense, but the man cast a forlorn look of innocence and she was forced to comply.

"Hannah," Angela said without looking at said Neko. "Get Ciel and get my gloves as well. The heavy duty ones used for hawks in captivity." The white haired wonder bowed and left. 'No, no, no!' I thought, hissing loudly. The man watching the screens kicked my cage, but I couldn't stop yowling. There was no way I would be bought by some low life human!

Hannah came quickly to my room and picked up my cage by the handle. The cage tipped slightly since I was pushing all of my weight to the back. On the desk which sat the screens were brown hawk-handling gloves with many scratches on them. They were getting smarter for using those gloves to handle me.

Running back to the men, woman, and Neko, Hannah placed my cage on the ground before them and gave the gloves to Angela. The worker put the gloves on, trying to pull them farther up her arms until they could go no more. "Unlock the cage," she commanded. Hannah did as she was told, stepping out of the way for Angela to work her magic.

"Is all of this really necessary?" the customer asked. "I mean, he's a Submitter. Isn't he supposed to be friendly and passive?"

Angela scoffed and stuck her hands in. I batted them away, squishing myself more into the back, away from those gloves that were immune to me. "You obviously don't know Ciel. Ciel, be a good boy and present yourself to the kind man." I hissed loudly at her words, folding my ears back, making my presence known to them. The walls of the cage were wax and opaque, so they couldn't see me until I was in view from the wire gate.

When her hands latched onto my shoulders, I snarled, punched, and kicked, squirming out of her hold. But, she held on fast. Wrapping her arms around my torso, she pulled and I dug my nails into the wax walls like so many times before. I was determined not to catch the eye of the man.

"Hannah!" Angela called, pulling to the best of her ability. "Help me!" The Neko rushed over and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pulled in tune with her heaves. I instantly started to feel my nails starting to give out, and if I held on any longer, there would be no more nails to end with.

Huffing, I let go and snarled as they brought me into the light, spilling me onto the floor with the rest of them. While they were in a daze, I clambered back to my cage, whimpering, before the door was slammed shut in my face. Angela simply would not deal with any more of my shit.

Grabbing me by my curvy waist, Angela held me so I couldn't scratch her and Hannah led Claude and his friend to a safe distance away from me. "Ciel! Would you please make yourself more presentable?" she yelled as I yowled and squirmed, reaching to scratch the man's face off. Eventually, I calmed down and let my arms hang as I stared at the men, my azure eyes piercing them with fury. Angela huffed. "Well, this is Ciel. As you can see, he isn't the… nicest Neko here. Maybe you would reconsider some of the ones in the rooms?"

The man with the purple symbol on his shirt locked his wine eyes with mine and we stared at each other, a silent battle of wits going on between us. He then looked me over again and started to approach. I started to hiss again, my ears going back, my filed fangs showing. He held his hand out to me and I stretched my neck out and bit his hand with all of my might.

To my surprise, as I growled and bit harder on his flesh, he did not move. Angela gasped at my audacity and yanked me back, pulling slightly on my left ear. "Ciel! Don't bite the customer!" she ordered. I stomped on her toe out of anger and though she held her grip, I swear she shed a single tear.

The man laughed. "It's quite alright. To tame a pet, you need to show them that you do not fear them. That you are the master, in a sense. Ciel… that was his name, right? Ciel is lacking in discipline that you are not teaching him. And, I am quite the one to take up a challenge." He smirked at me and my eyes widened. No… he wouldn't… he couldn't be… "He's the one. I'll take him. Does he come with the cage?" I felt as if my life would end right there.

Of course, I have had masters in the past before. But, never had they had experience with raising pets. This man seemed to know what he was dealing with, and it almost scared me. The next time our eyes locked, I lowered my head and glowered at him like a bull ready to charge. I would not lose this battle of wits.

Angela and Hannah stared at him in shock before they caught their voices. "T-the cage comes separately," the cashier stammered. "But, the Neko is on sale. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to 'pay full price and get the cage for free.'" The man nodded and looked me over once more.

I forgot to mention one important little detail about our 'uniforms' at the pet shop. Since people bring in children all the time to look at some regular pets, Nekos cannot possibly walk around stark naked, so we do something close. Every Neko is forced to wear a fluffy black tube top and furry black matching booty shorts with a hole to allow our tail to go through. Also, for decoration, we are forced to wear black gloves that traveled up our arms and had holes for our claws, and mid-thigh black tights. I was not an exception, so he was likely looking at my naturally wide hips and my pretty invisible package.

Dragging me in a way in which I could not scratch her, Hannah put on the hawk gloves and pulled me over to the register along with my cage. "Also, I'll be taking this one home with me," Claude pointed out, pulling the smiley Alois in front of him. "I've grown quite fond of him." Angela nodded, her eyebrows going up in silent mockery but she said nothing. I knew what she was thinking. Probably something along the lines of, 'Alright, we'll see how long that lasts.'

"Pick out a collar," Hannah said sweetly to the men, who nodded at her and went to the collar racks as Angels punched in a code and '$5,700*' came up on the register screen. Ouch, I never knew Neko prices were so high. The men soon came back, both with black collars with bells to match our outfits and leashes. Claude had an orange one while the other picked out a blue one with rhinestones. Hannah placed a hand over my mouth as I started to hiss while he put on the collar and attached the leash to my neck.

Angela called them over. "I just need you to sign these adoption forms and you're all ready to go," she cheered happily. Of course she would want to get rid of me. I just took up space and money.

The men approached the register table and started to fill out the forms, one for Alois and one for me. Claude momentarily let go of the blonde, and the Rider strutted toward me, still in Hannah's hands. "So, Ciel. Good luck. After all, he might be 'the one' you're looking for," he giggled. I scrunched my eyebrows at him. No. My love could not be bought.

He swung his orange leash in his arms and whistled, waiting for his Claude to finish. Hannah made due with dragging me over to the cage and pushing me in by my rump. I squeaked, the touch foreign. But, it was the only thing she could do to get me in the cage.

"Thank you for your purchase and enjoy your day," Angela sang as she accepted the forms and money while showering them with brochures, books, certificates of approval and health reports. After that, the giddy adults waved goodbye at the two. My owner—no, my equal—grabbed my cage and I instinctively flattened myself to the back. Alois was free to wander, attached to his master by the arm even though Claude was gripping his leash tightly. We made our way down the creamy road, past small shops selling flowers and hand-me-downs until they stopped at an all black limousine that stuck out like a sore thumb in the poor, crowded town.

The man carrying my case set it down and opened it, catching me off guard. Since he wasn't a jostling walker, I had relaxed to the smoothness of his graceful steps and jolted when he pulled me out of the cage by my armpits. I instantly screamed and howled, drawing attention from other pedestrians and digging my nails into the man's shoulders. He hissed and winced in pain, but was able to pick me up by the waist and restrain my squirming lower body.

"Sebastian!" Claude yelled. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to get scars!" Alois giggled behind him, enjoying the show, knowing that it will not end well.

Sebastian huffed as I kicked and mewed. "I need to show him who is boss, don't I?" he asked before I bit his neck as hard as I could. The attack wasn't that powerful since my fangs used to do all of the work, but it was good enough to make him visibly flinch. Then he did something I didn't expect. He chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you to be so frisky already in public. Sadly, you're going to have to wait until we get home—there are young children about." I was stunned by his words and let go of his neck and looked at him in the eye with my own the size of plates. What did he just say to me?

I forgot that I had stopped scratching and, well, moving all together. I was just sitting in him arms with that same shocked expression. My tail hung dead and my ears worked as satellites, standing tall. The man chuckled again and ran the hand that didn't hold me up over my back and started to rub ministrations on my spine.

"That's a good boy," he whispered softly as my ears went back and my tail started to writhe as I purred from the pleasure the simple touches gave me. Submitters turned everything into pleasure and grew blushes almost instantly. I cursed my heritage. I was so vulnerable.

Alois stepped out from behind Claude and crossed his arms, audibly smirking. "Well, I don't believe it," he voiced. "None of Ciel's past masters have been able to cause him to purr as far as I'm aware. Maybe you WILL be 'the one' that takes Ciel for the first time!" He said this too loudly out in the open. The stupid brat… I'll kill him.

Sebastian looked back at me. "You're still a virgin?" he asked. I stopped purring and glared at him. "Wow, that's very hard to come by."

"Ciel says that he wants the one who will take his first time to be his lover forever!" Alois piped up. "That's why he wouldn't let me anywhere near him."

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" I growled in Sebastian's arms, glaring at the blonde who hid behind Claude again. I huffed and turned to Sebastian. "I am not a filthy whore that you can use and abuse for your own sake. Excuse me for having a free will and wanting to do something productive with my life." I dared the man to speak again, narrowing my blue eyes. Instead, he exhaled deeply and started to walk into the limousine.

"Come on, Claude. I need to drop off Ciel at the penthouse and get him ready before I have to leave to the fashion show," he said, opening the door and carrying me inside with him. I have to admit, I was starting to enjoy being carried by him, being held so close, but the fear of being dropped and the fear of getting too close to him were too much and the instant he sat down on the leather seat, I crawled out of his hold even though he placed a hand on my hip to force me to stay on his lap. I found myself pressed to the opposite side wall near a tinted window. Claude and Alois followed suit, sitting as one on the second set of seats, facing us.

A woman with short red hair wearing a maid costume bustled out of the driving seat and got my cage from the side of the road and threw it into the trunk. Then, she ran back to the wheel. "Where to, boys?" she asked in a sing song voice. Now that I look at her from the mirror, her eyes were covered with large glasses that were cracked.

Sebastian scooted an inch toward me before replying. "Back to the hotel. I assume you got everything Claude and I need to take care of our new pets?" I hissed lightly at those words. I was nobody's pet.

The woman flinched. "I-I didn't know where to get half of the things on the list! I went to pet shops all around, but they didn't sell anything but things for regular cats."

The two men sighed. "All you needed to get was balls of yarn, cat nip, and some children's clothes. How hard could that be?"

"Well, with the time limit of 30 minutes you gave me…" she said, then shook her head, thinking better about fighting back. "Don't you have cat nip already at home, Mr. Sebastian?" He shrugged. "Well, then I'll get the things you need while you're out. They can go without clothes for some time, can't they?"

Sebastian put on a happy face. "I suppose so. They have… delicious bodies anyway." His eyes roamed up and down my not-at-all masculine body and I felt instantly violated and covered my exposed stomach with my arms. I was too wrapped up in how my skinny arms didn't cover enough of my exposed body to really care how the woman had a nosebleed in the front.

After a long car ride home, I started to notice that Sebastian was coming closer and closer with every turn we made. By the time we arrived at what I supposed was their hotel, our thighs clashed and he dared to put an arm around my shoulders. The only thing I could do was completely flatten myself against the window to get away from the corny bastard. But, we were already headed out, so there wasn't much I could do.

The instant I stepped out of the limo, I tried to make a dash away from the building and everything else. Taking up a fast pace and getting away from the men and the whore, I jogged away when suddenly, I felt a tug and my neck and I fell to my knees on the asphalt. That's right… I forgot I was wearing a leash. Luckily, I was wearing the tights, so I didn't skin my knees much.

Sebastian laughed in my face as he jingled the coveted leash in front of my face. "Looking for this?" I glared at the man. I really hated him for all he was worth. Reaching out my hand, I tried to grab the leash so I could run back to the store, but he was too fast and started to drag me through the hotel doors, letting me down the leash only a foot. He didn't trust me to go far from him, and I didn't blame him. I would probably do the same thing.

My pitch black, almost invisible converse dragged on the pavement as I pulled away from the man. He had an iron-like grip and did not let go of the leash one bit. I fell down again on the sidewalk, but this time, I decided to stay down. If he was going to drag me, I might as well do it in comfort. Getting on my knees so I didn't scrape against the sand paper-like surface, I crossed my arms and waited for him to drag me.

He must've had enough and I just snapped his last nerve. Grabbing me by the waist, he tossed me behind his back and carried me inside, not putting up with my games anymore. "Troublesome, you are…" he sighed. I beat at his back and kicked him in the stomach, but to no avail. I puffed my cheeks and awaited my doom.

Claude and the whore were already in the elevator, waiting patiently for us. "Hey, Ciel!" Alois mused. "How's the weather up there?" With my ass in the air, I was in no mood to talk to anyone. My tail flicked him off as Sebastian stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the penthouse.

*I read somewhere that people can adopt babies for about $5,000. I'm not sure what the price is if you're adopting a pre-teen, since I've never adopted before, but I would assume that is a good amount for a pet/child.


	2. Chapter 2

_M'kay, so let me get a few things straight for anyone who will care to read this..._

_THE ENTIRE SERIES IS ALREADY TYPED UP ON MY COMPUTER. UNLESS IT CRASHES, IT'S JUST A MATTER OF POSTING IT OR NOT._

_But, apparently enjoys being a big 'ol bitch to me with it's confusing ways. (_

_Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long. It was been a stressful week for my family and I and I kinda got lazy and forgot. BUT NOW IT'S UP, YOU WANKERS!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic._

* * *

Time seemed to slow as the two adults led us to their penthouse. Instinctively, I surveyed the area, perusing this precious information and storing it in case I needed to make an escape. Alois giggled and skipped next to Claude happily, ready to get laid. Just thinking of the man-whore made me sick. He was so carefree and capricious; it made me wonder if his queen dropped him on the head as a kitten. I stretched my head upward and dug my claws into the back of Sebastian's leather jacket, trying to get a better view of the hotel. I was rewarded with Sebastian tightening his hold on my waist, reminding me of my position. I hate my life.

Unconsciously, my hips started to roll with my guardian's shoulder. Every jerk, dip, pop, and step was matched by me. It made my body relax into those movements and made the trip much more enjoyable. Well, it would be more enjoyable if my ass wasn't so displayed to the world. Still, it wasn't that bad once I calmed down.

My ears perked when we stopped moving. A small jingle of keys sounded and the door to the penthouse was opened. I couldn't help but feel a wave of trepidation course through me as I was brought into the unknown territory. Grabbing behind my knees, Sebastian carefully placed me down on my feet and I instantly turned around, soaking up the scenery.

The penthouse was beautiful, to say the least. Soaked in a dull orange tint, the living room and kitchen took on a faux tropical theme. A small sitting area sat in the middle on a brown carpet with a few ostentatious plants. The kitchen was to the corner, indicated by a tile floor corralled by white countertops. Two doorless rooms branched from the right of the living room, and I supposed they were the bedrooms. Two more doors led from the left of the main room, and I guessed that that was where the bathroom and supply closet went. I stood on my own, taking in the sight for probably far too long. It was one of the most extravagant rooms I have ever seen.

Alois galloped up next to me, waving the sights off and leaning close. "… So are you excited?" he asked, pausing to nip at my ear. I batted him away with my claws and looked at him.

"What should I be excited for?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. Sometimes, you'd think he could get his mind out of the gutter, albeit he was a whore to the end.

"Well," he started, walking away aimlessly and swinging his hips, squirming with excitement. "Claude and Sebastian are rock stars and models, of course. Since we're their pets now, we'll probably be traveling with them around the world."

"Now, hold on," I growled, my voice deepening. "I'm nobody's pet. With luck, maybe I can escape before we leave."

It was Alois's turn to snap some sense into me. "Wait, wait, wait!" He flailed his arms before landing them on my naked shoulders. I hissed instantly at the contact, but Alois was too daft to see my agonizing unhappiness. "Think about it for a second." My mind screamed, 'humor me.' "They travel all around the world. They have tons of fans. They go on television. They have people catering to their every whim. And, all you need to do is have sex with him and all that power and fame can be passed down to you." He bopped me on the nose, but I was too deep in thinking about it that I didn't really pay attention to that, or the fact that he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other was making an arch above us, symbolizing all the possibilities with this.

"… Yeah…" I remarked. "I guess you're right. Wow… this is my chance!" I stepped away from his arm and sat on the tan couch. "It's time for me to spread Neko rights everywhere. No longer will life be hell. And the only thing I need to do is…" My proud look faltered as I slowly lowered my head. I didn't want to give myself up to him. Not until I knew he was the one I want. It would be terrible if, somehow, he decided to leave me. I huffed, and Alois came to sit next to me. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes you can!" Alois cheered. "I mean, c'mon. You're sexy." His eyes widened gleefully as he suddenly got off the couch and broke into dance and song. "You're sexy, you're cute! You're good enough to boot!"

I scoffed at his sultry dance and continued to look around. Our adults were nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off. They wouldn't just leave us here. Even if they were rich models.

Alois stopped dancing and singing and stalked over to one of the open bedrooms. "Claude~!" he mused in his sexy-girlfriend-mode voice. "Are you going to break me in or what?" I heard a chuckle from the bedroom before my friend was pulled in by his arms and a curtain was drawn from the inside to hide the acts and muffled noises. I gagged.

Suddenly, Sebastian came from the other bedroom, looking at me hungrily. "Well?" he asked. "Are you going to come and do your job?" I looked away. I knew I had to do it sooner or later, but I didn't want to. Not with him. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Never mind. I need to be at the fashion show soon." Walking to the bedroom housing the two noisemakers, he opened the curtain and peeked inside. "Claude, can you hurry up and have an orgasm? We need to be somewhere, in case you've forgotten."

A pillow was thrown at his head and he easily dodged it. "GET OUT!" two voices screamed from inside the room and Sebastian closed the curtain, sighing. Checking his watch again, he peeked inside the room.

"Fifteen minutes," he said before dodging a paper weight and closing the curtain for good. Ignoring me, he made his way to the kitchen, meandering between furniture and plants. I couldn't help but follow him out of sheer curiosity, keeping a good 10 feet between us. He took a big bottle and a package of something. My ears perked as I traced a certain smell.

Instinctively, I pounced over the countertops and grabbed for the bag. I however, was much too slow. Sebastian made a wall with his arm and blocked me from getting to the precious catnip. After enough fussing, I stepped back and pouted. "Let me have some!" I snapped.

"I don't think so," he said in his deep voice. "Not after the way you acted today. If you were a good kitten, I would let you have some." To my horror, he turned and opened the bottle and the scent of liquor filled the air. Taking the bag of catnip in his hand, he poured some in and shook the bottle around before taking a long swing.

I watched him as he pulled away from the bottle with a loud pop, smacking my lips. Why would he drink this stuff when he's a human? He screwed back the cap and put the bottle back in its place. While he reached for the catnip, my hands caught his arm, and I pleaded with my eyes, "No." We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, our bodies completely still, and finally, he sighed. Reaching a hand into the rolling hills of catnip and scooping some with his hand, he held it out to me. Victory was mine.

Purring contently, my ears going back and tail swishing from side to side, I took his outstretched hand and guided it to my mouth, licking his palm clean. His shocked expression was priceless as I wet his hand with my rough cat-like tongue. Once I made sure every morsel of catnip was licked away, I pushed his hand back and wiped my mouth, starting to walk away. My catnip was all I wanted.

But, Sebastian had other plans. Now that I was at ease, he grabbed my wrist and started running to his bedroom. I tripped on my own two feet, clumsily running behind him, trying to keep my arm from being pulled off. Many things were going through my head right then, but one was shining brightly. 'I'm going to get raped!' I thought, stumbling through the doorway. As soon as he closed the curtain and pushed me onto bed, I hissed loudly in his face, baring my fangs.

"You don't know how crazy that drove me," he said in a dark, dominant voice. I snarled and dug my heel into his stomach as he climbed on top of me. He didn't flinch as he took my cheeks in his hand and my eyes widened. I would not let him take me. Not yet, no matter what that brat Alois said. His face got closer to mine, slowly guiding our lips to meet.

'No, no, no, no, NO!' I writhed on the bed until my fist cracked against Sebastian's cheek. I could feel his hands clench against the sheets in anger. Time stood still and I raised my hands to cover my mouth. I did not mean to punch him so hard.

Sebastian fixed his jaw and looked at me, obviously depressed at what happened. Finally, he sighed, and with deep and dark eyes that held a thousand hell fires. He got off of my body and strolled over to a desk and pulled out handcuffs with a long chain between. Upon walking over again, I was sitting up, scooting to the end of the bed with wide blue eyes. "Y-you wouldn't!" I stammered. I would be sure to kick myself for that behavior later.

He caught my wrist with much more force than before, causing me to jolt. For every ounce of pain my skin got, two pounds of pleasure hummed in my body, my mind working in strange ways. He pulled my wrists up in feral anger, flopping me onto my back. The first handcuff was put on and I screamed in fury. How dare he treat me like this? He snatched for the other, threatening to break my arm, and wrapped the chain of the handcuffs around the hole of the headboard of the bed, only to cuff my other wrist. I kicked him again in the stomach. The only reward for my effort was a grunt. He flipped me over to my stomach and I feared for my life.

"You're such a bad boy," he said. "Sadly, I have to be somewhere in about seven minutes. You got lucky this time or perhaps very unlucky." Yanking down my shorts and exposing my bare bottom, I gasped and he smirked. Raising a hand, his palm crashed against my hind cheek and I yowled. My arms pulled against the cuffs, begging to be free. But, Sebastian continued spanking me, relentlessly without a break. And, every time, I yelped in pleasure. There was too much… too much…

The assaulter stopped his attacks within a minute and stepped out of the room, grumbling to himself, without saying goodbye. I dropped my hips, something I didn't know was left in the air, and shed hot tears. It was not because I was just humiliated. It was because my body was humming, trembling, and my boyhood was standing straight up. Gasps and choked moans were seconds away from being let loose. My instinct was to find a mate and let them mark me, anything to get my mind off of the pleasure. I flopped back onto my back, red faced, legs spread, panting.

What I did next, I am ashamed to say. The pleasure was so intense, it was unbearable.

Without thinking, I felt my tail move behind me, and I purred at the furry appendage stroking my arse. Surprising myself, it slipped into my shorts and pushed against my entrance. I moaned, probably louder than necessary. Taking a big breath, as I have never done something like this before, I pushed the tip of my tail into me. It took a while for me to fit enough of my tail in, not because I had to adjust, but because I was so tight. Nothing has ever entered me like that before. Once I had about 8 inches of hairy flesh inside, I spread my legs wide as if giving my body to someone and closed my eyes. Heaving shaky breaths, I started to thrust my tail in and out of me. A low hum resonated from my throat, which turned into a long moan. 'F-faster… faster…'

My body jolted and I screamed in bliss as I brushed against my prostate. My heart fluttered with the ecstasy and euphoria, it was overwhelming. Aiming for my prostate again and again, faster, harder, MORE! My body undulated freely, bucking up and down, rolling my hips crazily, trying to ride out the PLEASURE! My mouth was open wide, heaving, moaning, keening, saliva spilling from the bottom lip. Half-lidded eyes searched for a way, some way to meet the end of this pleasure ride.

After hitting my prostate so… so many times, the tail made a loop with the excess flesh, and immediately went to rub and squeeze the erect organ, semi-exposed and wet. My wrists dug into the handcuffs, and I wouldn't be surprised if they started bleeding. I didn't know exactly what to think with the new stimulation, so I bucked into the touch, jerking and jolting, feeling my tail thrust inside me a mile a minute. 'O-oh God…' my lust-driven mind thought. 'Why… why haven't I done this before…?' So much pleasure… so good…

On a particularly hard thrust, I thought something was wrong with me. Instinctively, all of my insides clenched, and a warm fire kindled within my abdomen. It was a different but welcomed feeling. The fire grew white hot, and I found my body trembling, eager to thrust more and more. I licked my lips as my pants became more desperate and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The inferno consumed me, and caused me to scream and moan in enormous amounts of pleasure, pleasure, PLEASURE! I gasped audibly and my shorts suddenly became wet all over. Riding out my orgasm, the bed creaked and my head lolled back, my body undulating up and down, panting heavily before the fire died out. I drooled over the bed, hazy minded and limp.

When my body configured properly, I got my tail out of my ass and unlooped it from my boyhood, which was starting to die down. The smell of semen filled the air and everything started to sink in. I just got done dominating myself. Was that wrong?

I didn't know how long I stayed like that, but I remember falling into a blissful sleep shortly. Everything was so peaceful, and I took advantage of this quietude while it lasted.

I did not hear of my three roommates until it was dark out. I jolted awake, my ears twitching from fright, as the door opened and in entered familiar voices. They were muffled due to the curtain, but I can easily hear Alois's flamboyant squealing. Apparently, he went along with them. Good, so he didn't hear me pleasing myself.

The blonde ran over to the room and opened the curtain and rushed to my side. "CIEL! CIEL! ! ! ! YOUMISSEDOUTONSOMUCH!" He stopped squealing long enough to look at me and survey my condition. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to help me. He giggled. "Ciel…" he said. "I didn't know you were so small."

That was when I realized that my shorts were still down. "Oh, shut up, Tranny!" I hissed. "Just get Sebastian's ass in here. I have some nip to pick with him!" To my surprise, Alois trotted out without another word.

I sighed. This was not going to go smoothly.

"I have to what?" I asked Sebastian. A few days had passed since my first pleasurable experience. He had let me off the hook without taking my virginity, as he was much too tired to deal with me or anyone else, specifically Alois. Two days after, we stayed for a last meet with fashion empress, Nina Hopkins. I never went to those lunch meets, though. I sought pleasure… 'pleasure'… by myself.

Today was a concert in Miami, Florida. It was also a day Sebastian and Claude decided to meet the head of Noire Swan Records, Ash O'Donnell. The sad part was, of course, they took place on opposite sides of Miami at the same time. They couldn't possibly cancel the concert because they were sold out, and they couldn't reschedule their meeting with Ash because they would be out of Miami in a few days. As far as I'm aware, the two can't be in two locations at the exact same time, so Sebastian has this amazing—or unfortunate—idea: Tranny and I learn their songs and go on stage for them, singing and dancing and… singing and… dancing…

At the moment, Sebastian looked at me with pleading eyes, hands in a prayer. It'll only be for today. You won't be alone—the rest of the band will help you and Alois learn the ropes. And, who knows? You might enjoy it." I scoffed. I hated dealing with things unknown. "If you're not giving me what I bought you for, you might as well be useful and so this for me."

He had a point… Damnit…

He smiled in victory, knowing he had won when my head went down. "Good, so you understand. Now, Maylene prepared your costume in the bedroom. Go put it on and we'll worry about the songs later." I nodded and maneuvered toward the bedroom where Alois came out, wearing plum colored ruffles, shorts, soldier jacket, and hat to match, He strolled over to Claude, who was getting ready in his usual getup, leather jacket and all.

I trotted into Sebastian's room and came across a costume exactly like Alois's except it was an ethereal moss green. Slipping off my shorts and tights, I inspected the shorts of the uniform. They were much longer than my black ones, probably going up to my knees, At the end was cuffs and they were probably ironed due to the deep creases in the cotton fibers. I put them on, adjusting them to stay on my hips without dipping too far down.

Taking the soldier shirt, I undid the double buttons, putting the deep green shirt on one sleeve at a time. A large full body mirror was placed on the wall opposite of the doorway and I trotted toward it, attempting to fix the collar and rebutton the buttons.

Something didn't go right. The shirt looked different to me, but I shrugged it off. I didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was getting the day over with. Strutting out of the room, I took note of Sebastian's look of disapproval.

"Ciel, if you don't mind my asking," he started, walking toward me. "Have you ever put on your own clothes before?"

I scrunched my eyes at him and quirked a brow. "Why, of course!" I answered, meandering toward the couch with a gentle flick of my hand. "It's just that we don't put buttons on our tank tops." He rolled his eyes and came toward me, and I instinctively flattened my ears and hissed, pressing myself against the couch.

Sebastian backed away an inch. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to fix your shirt." I huffed and let my guard down, mentally smacking myself for my foolishness toward him. He had every right to my body, something I didn't think I owned anymore. Straightening myself up, he used his hands to quickly unbutton the golden knobs on my chest and matched them with the correct slit. Warmness settled over the skin of my stomach. Never had I worn something that covered my abs. I was never allowed to.

Sebastian stepped back and admired his handiwork. "It fits perfectly," he remarked. "All you need right now is the hat and boots." With a giddy step, he walked toward the bedroom, simply knowing that everything was going right.

I sat on the couch and waited, flicking my tail side to side. "Can I at least take off this damn bell collar?"

"No," he answered calmly, coming back with the green feathered top-hat and heavy duty, black, knee high combat boots. I have no idea how I missed those before. Delicately placing the hat over my head, he motioned for me to stick out my legs so he could put on the combat boots.

They took a lot of effort to slip on, but after a few straps were fastened, Sebastian got up and looked over his masterpiece. Standing up, I twirled around once. "How do I look?"

"Stunning," Sebastian replied. "This shade of green suits you." I nodded and sat down again. All that was left was learning the songs and… dancing…

"Even if the endless sorrow falls upon,  
You and comes to steal you away from me right now,  
Just tell me there are no separated hearts,  
Here that lie between the two of us.  
No matter what tomorrow brings,  
We can't return, so don't turn your back,  
'cause you just don't know,  
My mind would have not changed regardless,  
Because I can't forget I need to,  
Believe in only you,  
The habit of shifting your eyes away,  
Responding ambiguously,  
Telling unlaughable lies.  
And even if there meanings begin to fade,  
You must stay by my side—"

"No, no, no!" A red-headed drama queen whined. "The tune is off and it sounds too different. How do you even call yourself a singer if you don't put more heart and soul into it?"

My eye twitched. "My heart is as dark as the night sky at new moon," I grumbled under my breath. "My soul is as empty as your head." But, of course, it all went unnoticed by the background singer.

We had been practicing and warming up our voices for the past 15 minutes, and Alois and I were starting to get bored from the redhead's—I think her name is Grell. She's a transgender and prefers to be referred as a lady—lecturing. 'Sing higher! Sing louder! Put more soul into it! Stop clawing at my jacket over there!' Feh, annoying witch.

The manager, William, burst into the room. "The crowd won't wait any longer!" he exclaimed. "We need to send them off now or else we will start to lose them."

"But, they're undertrained!" Grell screeched. "They'll make a mockery out of my Sebas-chan!"

William's eyebrow twitched. "Either we send them out now to look cute and sing or I'll make a mockery out of you!" With that, he left and Grell sighed, motioning for us to follow her to the edge of the curtains The rest of the band, Lau, Undertaker, Ran Mao, and Bard, were waiting. The crowd was a hollering mess.

It was show time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hehe... Heeeeeeey guys! Remember what I said about having all the chapters written already and just having to put them up?_

_I LIED!_

_The original story only had 3 chapters, this chapter being the one they finally have sex in and shit. BUT, since SOOOO many people liked this fic, I just had to make it longer than 3 stupid chapters. So I had to retype half of this chapter instead. Which means that I DON'T HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTERS WRITTEN! D:_

_I'll try to update more often since I'm FINALLY on Summer vacation and I have nothing to do but type and party (that's what I've been doing for the past 3 days. Non-stop partying. -.-;)._

_ALSO, check out my other series War of 1,000 Years. It takes place after season 2, has a bunch of action, suspense, and smut. Yes, lots of smut. But it also has mpreg, which is a minor (not overly obsessive) liking of mine. :3_

_Well, it was when I wrote it, anyway. Not so much now._

_Just read The Pulses first otherwise you won't understand anything in War of 1,000 Years._

_Sorry for holding you up. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! *studies like mad for English Final*_

* * *

Grell skipped onto the stage as the spotlight intensified on her. Alois and I huddled together, his libido momentarily forgotten as thousands upon thousands of fans gathered at the edge of the stage, cheering for their beloved Sebastian and Claude to hop up on stage. Man, weren't they going to be depressed. Grell took one of the microphones from its perch and cleared her throat until the crowd became quiet. "Thank you all for coming today," she began. "But, today's concert is not going to be sang by Sebastian and Claude." The crowd's excited voices died down and was replaced by confused mumblings and murmurs between one another. "Those two are making a deal with the head of a record company and need to be there. So, instead, we got two cuties who are very close and personal to them. Please give a hearty hand to Alois and Ciel!"

She motioned for Alois and I to come onto the stage for an introduction. When I hesitated behind the curtain, the blonde grabbed my wrist and hauled me beside Grell. The audience gave us a once over, having no reaction whatsoever. Their stares were completely perplexed and blank. However, Grell smiled cheerily and continued to spread her optimism.

"These little darlings are going to try to make this the most memorable concert of the century!" she cheered. "Sebastian and Claude will be at many concerts. Who else can say that they went to a first ever concert sung by Nekos? Let's give them a round of applause and get this show on the road!" She gave the mic to me and Alois took his station at the other mic stand. Running to her own microphone at the far end of the stage, Bard started his drums and Lau played the first few chords on his electric guitar.

According to the intro, the first song would be "I'm Alive." I set the mic on the stand and took a deep breath as the intro played out. The whole audience was staring at me, as I was the one to sing first. Or was it because I was visibly shaking in my boots? Maybe because I was so red faced and so close to tears? I don't know, but it was very unpleasant.

"Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

No one ever knows my name,

When I pray for sun, it rains." That was all I needed to sing before Alois took over.

"I'm so sick of wasting time,

But nothing's moving in my mind." Alois swayed while singing with a big smile on his face. He was handling this stage fright scenario much better than I was. He took his mic out of the stand and started traversing toward me, hips dipping with swagger to every beat on the drums.

"Inspiration can't be found,

I get up and fall but…"

"I'm alive~!" the three of us sang as one.

"I'm alive~, oh yeah!" I took my mic off the stand and went to center stage with Alois. I was not going to let him look like a main singer while I cowered on my own like a child.

"Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

Reaching for heaven!" Swaying and dipping to the beat, Alois and I started to choreograph this dance, trying to lighten the crowd's mood.

It took half the song before we could get the audience to sing along with us. My partner and I put on plastic smiles as the lights shone on us, blinding us, blurring our vision and making us drunk on the ecstasy. The words just came to us and we sang our hearts out. We liked it. We liked it so much. And when we stumbled, we wouldn't let it get to us. We continued to sing the words called out from the audience.

As soon as the song ended, Alois and I bowed to the round of applause, We were out of breath and panting, but we were proud of our performance. It bolstered our mood and gave us strength to keep singing for these people.

One rude audience member finally made herself known. "Go back to the pet store!" she screamed. "Thanks for proving that Nekos don't belong on stage! Get Claude and Sebastian back and bury yourselves in a brothel where you belong, you damn sex toys!" Having cat ears can be a blessing and can be a curse. These sensitive ears were meant to pick up something soft like the pitter-patter of rat feet. The screams of the audience did not deter us.

And so, the comment hurt like hell on our pride.

It echoed in our minds until the time we made our bows. Until we walked off stage. Until we started out pursuit to the limo we were brought in only to find that the thing was trashed. Apparently, Maylene is less competent than we thought. She forgot to rent a new limo because she was so depressed for messing up again. Taking off our hats and putting on spare clothing, this being tees and jeans, we were told to walk home.

Now, I know what you're thinking. What could possibly be worse than walking back to the mansion a half hour away with the most annoying Neko in the world, on the high risk being caught by a rapist-pedophile-person-thing? Barely anything. But, surely nobody would catch us when we're with each other and are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, at least until we arrive at the hotel. Even with the area beginning to darkle and Alois's insufferable whining and chattering, nothing could stop us, right?

Right?

Right?

Right?

Wrong.

The world gave out under me for a time as everything went black with an extreme stinging in my right eye. In the distance, I heard screaming. I don't know who's it was, but at that point, I didn't know anything anymore. Everything was light. Even I was floating in midair. I couldn't move, it would disturb the lightness of it all. It was… pleasant.

Slowly and gradually, I started to drop back down. I don't know how long it had been, but all I knew then was that I didn't want to leave the safeness of the lightness. I wanted to go back, but something was pulling me down.

Pain. I had never felt pain like this before. Usually, from the pain, I would get pleasure. I dislike pain. I don't like it at all. But, I felt pain, in my chest and all around me. Why did I feel pain?

The moment I noticed I wasn't breathing, I gasped for breath. A good, hearty breath was very needed. And, suddenly, the black started to fade. Everything was fuzzy. There were fuzzy voices in the background, but it was so hard to pay attention to. I had a headache, a throbbing, pulsing headache. Pounding on my head, as if with a sledgehammer, it continued without stopping.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The room was white, a complete white. I could not configure anything at this point. With a moan, I twitched awake as black shadows loomed over me. The garbled talking ceased as they watched me. Instantly, I felt uneasy.

"…S-Sebastian…?" I called. He was the only name that came to mind. He was strong, he could protect me from the pain, so I hoped. A warmth enveloped my left hand as one of the shadows grabbed it and held on.

"… here…"

"Right… Ciel…"

The deep and dark voice seeped in and out of reality, weaving its way into my consciousness. I gripped the hand. It was the only source of warmth in my cold body. The more I took my shaky breaths, the more my eye focused. They unglazed and came to, and I finally realized my predicament.

Alois, Sebastian, Claude, and a nurse were in a hospital room with me. I have only ever seen one in shows and soap operas from previous owners. Hospitals didn't take in Nekos. So, why was I the one in bed?

Sebastian, the one who was latched to my hand, exhaled and smiled. "Thank goodness you're alright," he said, a look of sympathy consuming his face. "We were all so worried, Claude and I rushed from the meeting just to take you here."

I blinked at him. My mouth moved to form words, however, my voice was very cracked. From screaming…? "Why…? …hy would… d… this?" I asked. It was hard to understand, however, Sebastian and Claude nodded their heads in understanding.

"We were on our way to see the concert, or at least the end of it. When we heard that Maylene sent you two off incognito, by yourselves, and defenseless as you are, we started to follow. We saw you two being attacked by a gang of rapists, so we attacked back. But, not before your eye was scratched and Alois broke his arm." It was then that I noticed the blonde Neko with a sling across his torso. Despite that, he wore a big smile and was simply beaming at me. It brightened my mood a bit.

The door to the room opened. "Mr. Michaelis? Mr. Faustus? We need to discuss your bill," said a nurse who was no doubt one of the many fangirls. Sebastian let go of my hand and left the room, followed by the older man and the nurse. It was only Alois and I left.

For a long moment, the blonde was silent before sighing and coming to sit on the side of the bed. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen such dedicated and chivalrous men. You should have seen them when they first picked us up. Though I was in so much pain, I knew that when Claude and Sebastian carried us in their arms. We were all bloody and torn up. Sebastian was the first at the counter. 'Please, help us!'" he said in a masculine voice that was supposed to indicate Sebastian. "And then the receptionist said, 'I'm sorry, we don't serve Nekos here,'" This voice was more nasally and feminine. "And then Sebastian said something like, 'We'll pay double—triple the amount. Just please, help us!' In the end, how could the hospital say no? You were out for two days. Sebastian has not been able to rest without knowing that you were still breathing."

My ears drooped. What exactly happened back then? Were we raped? Or, were we just jumped? I looked away. I couldn't stand to see anyone anymore. Reaching up to see just how much my eye was scratched, my fingertips met fabric. An eye patch. I supposed I needed to wear an eye patch from now on.

Alois sighed again and laid his good hand on my arm. "I know this seems bad, but our future can only get better. Compared to the past and now this…" He gnawed on his bottom lip. He knew my horrible past. His was hardly any better. "… I'll go and get the two. Don't die on us now, you hear?" Though he was saying it in jest, both of us knew that it was less of a joke and more of a command, seeing the circumstances. With time, the other Neko left my side and I relaxed on the bed, emotionless and expressionless. How could my life possibly get worse?

I had to stay in the hospital for another day to make sure that I was okay and that the bill was paid in full. The car ride was dull. The skies were grey. Or, they might as well have been, it wouldn't have made a difference to me. Alois was trying his best to keep conversation flowing, but even he had his limitations and ended up resting on Claude's lap. I dared not to look at Sebastian. After all he had done, I felt as if I wasn't worthy to be in his presence.

We made it back to the hotel room, and the first thing I did was walk to Sebastian's bedroom (there were only two rooms total). I needed to be alone. I couldn't show my face to anyone. Not with my eye patch.

On the bed, I trembled violently. I was never used to sudden changes. The day my mother and father died in the fire at the other pet store was where I told myself that I can do something with my life and that I would never let anyone close to me.

I would not cry.

There was no way I would cry.

My chest tightened and I clenched a fisted hand to it. Even though no tears stained my cheeks, I couldn't keep huffing, my lungs working fast, under no control. Every time I closed my mouth to try to control my breaths, I gasped for air. My eyes bugged out and my stomach clenched. Leaning over the bed, I puked whatever was left in my empty stomach. Without control, I continued to hyperventilate relentlessly, whimpering at the pain.

This hadn't happened to me since I was so young. I thought my asthma was healed.

Wrapping up in a little ball, my tail hugging my legs tightly, I pulled my legs to my chest and heaved loudly. I thought I would pass out from all the stress and anxiety before…

"Ciel?" Sebastian yelled, opening the door to the room and running to my side. "What's wrong? Ciel, are you alright?" He shook my shoulders and slapped me lightly to wake me up. Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't concentrate on him. It was like going through a seizure or a heart attack. "Speak to me!" I opened my mouth to speak, but the only thing I could do was gasp for air.

Alois and Claude burst into the room. "What's wrong?" they both asked in unison. Then they laid eyes on my breathlessness and Sebastian trying to calm me down. The pain in my chest was overwhelming as I struggled out if Sebastian's grip and leaned over the side of the bed again, throwing up every last bit of food and a bit of yellow stuff left in me.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor!" Sebastian groaned. I looked at Alois. He knew what to do.

Quickly walking behind Sebastian, he pushed his head down, startling the human, as his lips crashed to mine. I may have my virginity, but I have kissed many Nekos. Sebastian was the first human to ever kiss me. Desperately, I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to calm my breathing.

Humans who have asthma need an asthma inhaler that has chemicals to soothe their lungs. However, Nekos use saliva to calm ourselves and use it as a painkiller and amnesia. It is the universal medicine for us, and we simply cannot get enough.

Sebastian tasted delicious, to say the least. Like the finest, creamiest mousse and the most sugary, milkiest chocolate there was. The forced restriction on my breathing supply helped me get my carbon dioxide levels back to normal, thankfully. Oh, but I didn't simply want to stop there! His mouth was intoxicating and melted with mine perfectly. He kissed back slowly, my lips rolling with his. It felt amazing as sparks of electricity flowed through my body.

When we broke the kiss, I looked up at him with my one beautiful eye, realizing something that moment.

**_SLAP!_**

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. I was in no mood for this nonsense. Crawling to the other side of the bed opposite from the shocked and pained Sebastian, I rocked to myself. "Don't touch me… Don't touch me…"

"Ciel, what's wrong now?" my master asked. "I think I just saved your little ass. The least you could do is say 'Thank you.'"

I growled at him. "Maybe if you didn't, then I wouldn't have to live with this pain and humiliation anymore. I would be DEAD, and the world would be a much happier place because it doesn't have me in it to ruin everyone's fun with my being."

"Now hold on," Alois intervened. "I knew you long enough ever since you were a little kitten just starting to shed your first baby fur to know that that is not the case." He sat on the edge of the bed next to my curled up body. "Lots of people love you-"

"Even you want to molest me and rape me in my sleep."

"That's not my point. The point is that there are people who aren't so bad in the world and look out for you. That being all three of us—me, Sebs, and Claude."

"Not so much for me," Claude mumbled, but it went unnoticed by Alois.

"So our opinion of you won't change just because you had one eye severely scratched and damaged. We all still love you the same way, understand?"

I looked at Alois with all sincerity, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. After all I had been through, I was looking for comfort, and all that I could get my hands on at that. Wrapping an arm around Alois's side that wasn't so damaged, I leaned my head on his shoulder and let my wall break down just that one time.

His shoulder quickly got wet.

I laid on the couch lazily with my legs dangling off the arms as I watched Sebastian and Claude zip around our new hotel room with a bored expression. "Dammit, Claude!" Sebastian yelled, buttoning up his shirt quickly, then fuming at it when he realized he had buttoned it wrong. "Why the hell didn't you tell me we had a breakfast banquet to go to?"

"Because unlike YOU, MY neko actually has my time occupied," Claude answered through stuffing Saltines into his pipe hole and getting everything prepared.

"Fuck, like that's an excuse."

"It is!"

Grabbing their bags and fixing their ties in the mirror, the ran to the door, speaking while shutting it. "We'll be back by 10. If someone breaks in or sets a fire, call 911. Don't talk to strangers. Hugs not drugs. Bye!" And with that, they ran down the fancy hall to the elevator. "Fuck, it's 9:24. We're already late!"

Alois and I were already left in silence as he sauntered over to me. "So…"

I drummed my fingers on my stomach and tightened my lips.

"They're gone…"

"…Yup…"

"And we have nothing to do…"

"Mhmm…"

"Wanna go spy on them?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Never thought I would do this, but REVIEW for me and I will write a SEXY chapter. A SEXY REVIEW FOR A SEXY CHAPTER! That totally makes sense. :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, let me speak words to you about important stuffs._

_I tried to discontinue this series so long ago. I just hated the thought that people saw the word "sex" and come reading with horny horniness surrounding them. Well, that's why I didn't update in a long time. I didn't want this story to be just sex, or sexiness. I wanted it to have a meaningful plot. That means more to me than anything, when people read the story for plot and not porn._

_So I tried to stop._

_But you guys..._

_You guys wouldn't shut up. You guys were like "OMG I LOVE THIS STORY! UPDATEE!" It got annoying. Especially when you only read three chapters in. I hardly say one could love a story from that._

_But you guys wanted sexiness. You wanted more porn. Well guess what._

_Many many months ago, about a couple months after the last update, I came up with the idea for a plot for a new story. It involved nekos, yes, and a breeding program. Well, since this plot intrigued me, I was thinking of just stating this fanfic from scratch, changing it entirely._

_The thought of the plot stuck with me in the back of my mind, gnawing at my gray matter, always wondering what I could do with it._

_Eventually, other works came into mind, most of them original works I'll probably never be posting on this site because people only rarely ever read a person's original work that they worked so hard on. The original works in planning consumed my time, as well as school, dance, and tae kwon do class. So I never really had time to expand._

_Recently, the plot came back to me, and I mulled over it with my pervert friends who helped me out with it. Then, a week ago, I found a way to connect it with Love and Toys._

_So you see, Love and Toys will have a plot. It is starting to become apparent in this chapter. However, I only thought of it after I started the series, so the first three parts have nothing to do with what I have in store. It might even through you off a bit. But whatever. I'll make it work._

_And, yes, I will try to update this story as regularly as I can, but with classes to focus on, it's hard, man. It's hard. But, I'll try. Just for you. 3_

_Enjoy, you bloody wankers. *kisses*_

* * *

Now, when someone says, "We're going shopping," normally girls would go get their hair done and get some expensive clothes while boys went out to eat and possibly went to the sport store or some shit like that. Meanwhile, nobody considers the boys in a rut when it comes to going to a banquet in disguise to spy on their masters, in which the girls' day out and the boys' time would intertwine together.

In simpler words, all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell do I have to wear a _dress_ of all things?!" I asked, clawing at my blue beret that hid my ears anxiously. "And why do you need to wear one too?"

"Because, my dear Watson," Alois said under his plum fedora, picking out a skimpy purple dress before putting it back. "Who would expect refined young ladies to be Nekos at a banquet? Plus, if we go in suits and ties, well, it doesn't really look good with hats. With dresses, we can wear hats to cover our ears. Duh!"

"… Damn." Without regard of finding a single damned disguise, my eyes roamed half-heartedly around the store. It was one of those silly prom dress stores that sell their ostentatious garments with tons of unnecessary glitter and lace. Alois seemed too busy in his own world of frills, so one little roam around the room, I figured, wouldn't hurt anyone.

Sauntering around the room, picking out clothes that would seem of interest, was not what I liked to do. However, if it meant that it could pass the time, by all means, I started to look through the racks of fabric and rhinestones. That was until a group of girls from the high school came up to me.

"Hey, runt, what are you doing here?" asked one with brown hair pinned up in a claw. How the hell did she know?! "As if your bony ass could fill one of these gowns."

"Yeah!" said a blonde bobbed bimbo. "And don't forget your size A cups. Seriously, what are you? Ten?"

"Look, girls," I said, holding my hands up. "I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to get out of this place as soon as possible."

Like a pack of hyenas, they cornered me to the nearest rack and I suddenly felt vulnerable. It was as if they were gnashing their jowls hungrily at my bony ass and _completely flat_ chest. "You don't belong here. Try the ninety-nine cents store. Maybe they'll have something for you, like footie-pajamas and a clown costume."

All the other whores nodded and yipped in agreement as some tried to grab on to my arms to haul me out. As I had such grace, charm, and no upper body strength whatsoever, I smirked at the leader of the group, which was a busty bouncer-like girl wearing black pumps and a long stole. "Didn't know you were so jealous of me."

"What?" the leader scoffed. "Why would we be jealous of you, pirate slut?"

Those words made me cringe, not because they were hurtful per se, but they reminded me of the truth behind my damaged eye.

"Aww, look. The Chihuahua is shaking!" squealed one of the girls holding me. The dark aura of the area was soon felt by all the bimbos and they quickly made haste in evacuating my presence. I was not in the mood for dealing with them, and I made that clear.

Hissing to myself, my face in a shroud thanks to my fedora and my back hunched predatorily, I turned on my heels to find an exotic creature that was nearly extinct these days; the _homo idiotus_, otherwise known as the Alois, smiling in my face and hiding something behind his back. "What do you want?" I spat at his face, which sadly did not deter him.

"I found the perfect dress for you. You should be happy."

"Why the fuck would I be happy about that?"

"You tell me," he said, holding up cascading rolls of pink frills and silk.

"… Fuck no."

The past hours had been a blur as Alois and I sat side by side, still in our pools of pink and purple, guilty written on our faces. Sebastian was leaning on the wall with sickened expression while Claude paced to and fro in front of us. Their scowls were evident, and they made me all the more anxious.

"So…" Claude started, finding a place to stand on the rug and lacing his fingers together. "Whose idea was it to come follow us to the banquet and completely embarrass the four of us in front of our record dealer?"

Alois snuck a glance at me, pleading for me to give a white lie. He had always been terrible at these things.

I sighed. "It was both of us. We were bored and a breakfast banquet sounded good."

Sebastian shook his head disapprovingly. "It's not so good when you trip on your heels and spill iced tea all over our man's shirt before ripping his jacket in half."

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway?" Claude inquired.

"That's not the point," Sebastian warned. "The point is, now we might have just lost his trust. Or at least you two have. Do you know how much that will damage our reputation?"

"The man was a pervert anyway!" Alois testified. "He had his eyes all over Ciel and I the entire time. If anything, we made you two look good."

"Was that before or after you spit in his hair and nearly choked him to death with his tie?"

He had a good point.

Sebastian took a deep breath and walked over. "Look. Leave the business world to us. You two belong in here."

That made me growl. "What if I don't want to belong in here?" But Sebastian silenced me with his hand.

"I don't mind your shenanigans during the day if nobody gets hurt. But Aleister Chambers and I really needed to talk about something today, and now I don't believe he will help me."

My curiosity was piqued. "What was he going to help you with?"

Sebastian's lips tightened. "That's for me to know. As much as a perverted French man he is, he runs a good business in recording music and other things. We've been in business with him ever since we started."

Alois sighed. "Alright, alright, we get it. Can we at least have a copy of the hotel key and cell phones if we'll be allowed outside?"

Claude hung his head. "Of course. The next time we come across a store for them."

"Awesome!"

"Now change out of those dresses," Sebastian commanded. "You two have a lot to do today. Returning those dresses and refilling Claude's bank account is just one on the list."

Groaning loudly and falling upon ourselves, Alois and I picked ourselves up and dresses, still making these zombie noises as we walked sluggishly out the door. I've never heard of undead nekos, but we must have looked the part until Sebastian threw a butter knife at our heads, missing our ears by mere millimeters.

"Get to it already!" he growled, and we picked up the pace without question.

"Well, that was a bummer," Alois whined. "Just when I thought—"

"Stop," I interrupted. "Stop right there. That's when you went wrong."

"You mean when I thought—"

"Yes."

We were walking the streets of the town area with our fedoras covering our ears nicely, avoiding eye contact with the humans as we made our way home. Alois and I lugged the plush heavy-ass dresses to the prom store, which denied being able to return cash, or at all since they were on the discount rack. After seemingly eons of fighting, the man at the counter promised half of what we spent in store credit. We ended up ditching the dresses on the side of the street.

"Do you think they'll notice that about two thousand bucks are missing from their credit?" Alois asked, walking slightly closer to me as some eyes were glued to us. Oh, how much I hoped that our tails weren't showing.

I sighed in response. "Probably not. They're big-shot rock stars and stuff. They won't miss it. Besides, I thought the dresses were only $700 each?"

Alois fiddled his fingers.

"Alois, what happened?" I pressed.

"…"

"Alois."

"…"

"**_ALOIS, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO NEXT JANUARY, AND WHILE DOING THAT, I WILL STEAL ALL YOUR LITTLE KINK TOYS YOU FORCED CLAUDE TO BUY FOR YOU AND BURN THEM IN THE FIRES OF HELL, OR A HOBO GARBAGE FIRE, WHICHEVER IS CLOSER."_**

****That seemed to do the trick, as Alois flew back and hugged the window of a nearby store with his tail pressing harsh against the inside of his pant leg, trying to stand straight up. "Well, it's just that… All of the expenses along the way… it added up."

"What kind of expenses?" Don't form a crowd, don't form a crowd…

"Just the kinds of expenses one needs to pay for dinner, a trip to the bar, new piercings…"

I sighed loudly, shrouding my eyes with my hand. "I always knew you snuck out at night. Probably fucking every man you can find on your radar."

It took a couple of seconds to notice that the air Alois put on had changed, from frightened to… defensive. "Hey, you've got it wrong," he barked. "I went with Claude. There's no way I'd cheat on him."

With that, I laughed. Once, twice, many times before I doubled over, holding my stomach. "You?" I blurted. "Not cheat? You're a filthy whore. You've fucked half the men of England when you were still a kitten, and now you're going to fuck Americans too. Aren't you ashamed with yourself?"

Alois's face turned red with anger for the first time in what seems his life. "You filthy bitch!" he screamed to my face, spiting globules of saliva all over my face. "Did it ever occur to you that, maybe one day, I might just want to settle down with someone?"

I laughed again, in his face. "You're just doing it for the fame and wealth, aren't you? You don't care about Claude. You just want his money. That's all you wanted in your men, aren't I right?"

"You're wrong." By now, his pale, lithe form was shrouded in misery, trembling with burning hatred towards my words. Nonetheless, I could see his eyes contemplating them carefully. "I'm not like you. I've fucked many men and women over my years. But through all of this, it got increasingly boring. Like… some old worn out dildo. I mean, you've used it a lot and stuff, and yeah, it's probably your favorite. But if you use it to butt-fuck yourself, it gets all gross and shit. All coated with butt-juices. Butt-juices that if you keep washing it, it'll just ruin the whole dildo so you can only get so much ass-stink out. So you have no choice but to just… throw it out." Alois paused, holding his fist to his lean chest, ready to wrap up his inspirational speech. "Well, I've found my perfect dildo. One that'll be easy to clean and I'll be happy with because it's the right size and shape and it feel all nice going inside and shit like that. And unlike my other dildo, I'll take care of it, with love and care. That's what Claude is to me."

I stared at him with narrowed inquisitive eyes, unbelieving of what he just said. "So you're saying…" I started. "That Claude is a vibrator in which his only purpose is to remove your tension and nothing else?"

Alois sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's more complicated than that."

"Oh," I purred, finding this conversation able to go in many more ways. "I get it. You can also use your vibrator as a decoration, and something to show off to your friends."

"Fuck off!"

"Admit it. You're a whore. But, not only are you a whore, your sense of simile is horrible."

It only took a single twitch of the brow, or maybe the set pouncing stance Alois took towards me that made me jump into action and fight my way through the crowd that had formed to get away from the rabid neko, growling and sputtering curses as fast as cum can shoot. Wind picking up to push our lovely hats off our none-too-unfocused heads, exposing our true nature, which I suspect was what caught more eyes than our indecent conversation. I wasn't sure; I was too busy running from freshly sharpened claws that wanted my DNA all over it.

_"I have to get to the hotel,"_ I thought, huffing slightly in the wind, my small legs quaking in strain compared to the perky blonde. _"It's the only place I can be safe, with Sebastian and Claude."_

Throwing the front door open and hoping Alois would smash his face into the polished wooden surface, I ran up the stairs—probably the worst decision for a neko with asthma, but I figured the elevator wouldn't close in time. Our stomps on the tiles surface could be heard halfway around the world by the deaf and dying, as we were growing weary from running all the way from town, not even stopping to hail a taxi. Sweat mixing with our swan song, we were dying at the foot of our hotel door. We didn't even know how long it took to get there, but it probably involved eons, blood, and a warning against underage drinking.

"Uuuuuunnngggh," Alois groaned, passing out on the floor next to me. "Never… again…"

I would have nodded if I could. "Yeah," I went with instead.

"You're… still dead… to me…"

"Uh-huh."

In the short moment of silence, our brains were just active enough to register the movement within the confines of the room. Our breathing newly under control, we strained our cat ears to hear the softest whispers of our partners' conversation. Sadly, they were too far away and the walls were too thick. But, one phrase did stick out to us.

"I own you."

It was impossible to distinguish Sebastian's voice from Claude's voice from this view. But, one thing was for sure: they weren't talking about me or Alois.

"This is ridiculous," I hissed, standing on wobbly legs and ringing the hotel room buzzer. "I'm not going to eavesdrop."

Alois shrugged indifferently, but I knew him better. He was dying to know what they were talking about, and he would probably try to wheedle the words out of Claude during the night when the human was unwound.

Sebastian opened the door, scanning over our faces carefully. "You're back," he remarked. "We didn't expect you to be here so late."

"We ran," I explained, pushing my way under his arm, through the door, and to the couch. "We didn't hail a cab. You can blame Alois for that." Snuggling my face into the plush complimentary pillows, my body relaxed after the dreadful workout.

"Hey!" Alois scolded, forcing his way to the couch and sitting on my numb ass like a pair of fleshy cushions. "I only chased you because you were making fun of me."

"Get. Off. Me. Now." I hissed loudly, my ears folding into predatory satellites.

"Make me! I know you want to."

"Ciel," Sebastian intervened. "Alois, did you return the dress?" Ah, yes, those ugly things.

"Well," I started, not intending to lie. "You see, this bastard over here got the dresses from the discount—"

"Yes!" he shouted, cutting me off. "We returned all the money. We're sorry we use Claude's credit card without asking first. But we need cell phones, you know?"

Claude nodded. "We know. We'll get you some, as promised. Probably when we go to California so we can get those iPhones… To preoccupy your devious minds."

Alois ran over and hugged his waist. "Thank you~!" He said, pushing his head into the man's chest. "You're so good to me! Unlike anyone else I've met."

Claude cupped the neko's cheek. "Of course." Before doing anything to my friend, he looked at me and Sebastian. "You two. There's work to be done. Sebastian, you sort out our plans. Ciel, take a shower. You look like shit."

My ears perked. "Excuse me?!" I asked, appalled. "Look who's talking, you—" I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder.

"Let it be, Ciel," Sebastian said in a deep baritone voice full of hatred. "Just take a shower."

I stared at him, looking for an answer to all of this. Sebastian wouldn't look at me. Instead, he locked eyes with Claude, mouth deeply frowning and eyebrows knitted tightly. Something was wrong, and I would be the first to know what it was.

"… Alright," I mumbled, jerking myself out of Sebastian's grip. "But only because my sweat is drying and I feel like shit too."

It was a lie. A blatant lie. But there was nothing I could do. Because he owned me.

* * *

_Review for more. More reviews I get, the faster I type._

_And if you get bored with waiting, check out my other fic Corpse Butler. I'm trying really hard on that too and all feedback helps. I really think it's interesting. :)_


End file.
